The Lost Order
by Megan Andres
Summary: SPOILERS! A/U Story delving into what could happen if NJO meets the prequel history in the middle of the Vong war.
1. Part One

Title: The Lost Order Part One   
Author: Megan   
Rating: PG-13   
  
Special Note: This story is kind of Alternate Universe in origin. It may end here or it may become a series. Send me feedback on what you'd like to see. Also, the summary is at the end of the story due to an immense spoiler. If you have not read the most recent Vong series, don't read the summary or the story. It will spoil everything for a certain group of fans.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize in this story. They belong to a genius that is now working on a second movie.   
  
Dedication: To fans of a certain character who is no longer with us. May he rest in peace and reside in our fan fiction for eternity.   
  
  
  
  
The base was quiet for once. The meeting had just ended and Gavin watched the skies. He had just offered his troops an option. They could continue to serve the President of the New Republic or they could do what so many others had done in the past: go rogue. Everyone had listened to Gavin's story and decided to support him. Not since Wedge had flown had Rogue Squadron lived up to its name. Now Gavin was wondering if he had done the right thing.   
With the Vong so close to so many strategic places, would Rogue Squadron's choice mean death for the Republic? Gavin sighed. He wanted to be right. He had to be right. Or it would mean losing most of his team. Fourteen men and women had just told him they would die to support him. But would they still feel that way a week from now? A month?   
Gavin was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Corran approach him from behind. The older man looked at the leader of the Rogue pilots and reached out with the Force. He could sense that Gavin was doubting himself and his decision. That he was afraid he would doom the pilots to a certain death. Corran decided to speak.   
"You can't make the decision for them."   
Gavin didn't turn around. He simply nodded to his former colleague.   
"I know. But… What do I do if this is it? Fe'y'la won't let us go easily."   
Corran stepped up next to Gavin. "That's a guarantee. He needs fighters to continue defending his kingdom."   
"So he can throw them in the face of the Jedi?"   
Corran grimaced, "I know you don't agree with what he's doing. He does have a point though. Many people don't trust us. They haven't in a long time."   
Gavin spun toward the Jedi Master. "That's the first mistake the Republic made. They should look at the past and see that the Old Republic trusted you."   
"They also can't help but see the Empire. They see Vader and the Emperor. And even now, they can't forget all of the mistakes we made. Caridia…"   
Gavin shook his head. "That was a mistake. Kyp didn't know what he was doing."   
"But that doesn't matter to enough people. You're right. Kyp was inexperienced. He was affected by his past. But now all we have is an uncertain future. The President would like to see us all dead."   
"And that's why I can't stand by and watch. These pilots are the only family I have left. I swore to many other families that I would protect and lead them. And I can't see myself allowing Fe'y'la to tell me that one of my pilots must be let go because of what she can do."   
Corran looked up at the dark sky. "Jaina would understand."   
"I won't do it. My family has always supported the Jedi. I can't turn my back on them now. Especially when one of them is someone close to me. Jaina is a good pilot. She is a friend. I won't abandon her. Not during this genocide."   
"Tradition isn't everything, Gavin."   
"This isn't about tradition! It doesn't matter that every single squad has had a Jedi in it. It doesn't matter that most of the greatest pilots we had were Jedi. What matters is that Fe'y'la is making the biggest mistake of his life. He's abandoning the Jedi. He's turning on them because of a political agenda that goes back for years."   
Corran fingered his lightsaber on his belt and he thought about his next words. "Gavin, the Rogue Squadron may have made a bigger mistake this evening than any the President has made. The Jedi have always supported the New Republic. Now you are asking us to accept that you would rather see it fall then our deaths."   
"It's not that. I've made my decision. And so has my team. We will leave here in the morning. Sticks has too many friends here who care about her. After everything she has gone through in the last year, I can't ask her to walk away and lose everything."   
"Then I can't change your mind."   
Gavin smiled, "Never. It's done now. And it ends here. Come morning, Fe'y'la won't know what hit him."   
The two men silently watched the moon move across the sky. The Rogue Squadron had finally returned to their old base on Dantooine. And now they would leave it for a temple on Yavin 4. It was time to protect what so many had benefited from: the Jedi Order.   
  
**************   
  
The morning broke on Dantooine as all of the previous mornings had. The grass was dewey and the sky a bright blue. Jaina stood on the highest balcony and leaned over the railing. She hadn't gone to the meeting last night. Luke had begged her not to. He didn't want Gavin to think that he had Jedi support in this decision. But when the meeting had ended, all of the female pilots had come into the large barracks assigned to them and saluted Jaina.   
It was clear then that Corran had failed to convince the pilots to stay with the Republic. Jaina blinked back tears. So much had changed in the last year. She had lost so much. Certain losses she wished she could forget; others haunted her happily. She looked at her small commlink. It had beeped this morning to alert her of a message. It had been her brother Anakin.   
"So you came back and want to make up? I don't think so."   
Jaina wiped her eyes and tried to forget about her father. She was so angry with him. He had simply left six months ago and everyone in the family had been left to news about him from indirect sources. Now he was back and supposedly apologetic. Jaina, however, had no intention of forgiving him anytime soon. She turned around to enter the observation lounge and saw Gavin standing in the doorway of the balcony.   
"So, you heard?"   
Jaina nodded, "I told you not to do it. That Luke didn't want you to do it."   
"I've figured a way past that. I'll tell him that we feared for our droids and decided to side with the Jedi."   
"He won't believe you, sir."   
Gavin smiled at his youngest pilot. "I know. I have to try though. You weren't there last night… At dinner I mean."   
"He asked me to avoid the whole thing. I agreed. I thought it would make sense."   
"Only to you. Everyone thought you had taken off and left."   
Jaina smiled into the bright suns. "I'm still here. Besides, where would I go?"   
"Home?"   
Jaina smirked, "Over my dead body. Home disappeared a year ago. It changed too much."   
"Fine. Yavin then?"   
"No. That never was home. It was a dumping ground. A place to be left behind."   
Gavin stepped forward and put his hand on Jaina's shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."   
"You'll find out. When do we leave?"   
"In an hour. Get your stuff packed."   
"Do we have to stay at the main temple?"   
"No. Corran is arranging a separate place for us."   
"Good. I don't want to see anyone right now."   
Gavin looked at the commlink in her hand. "Trying to avoid something?"   
"Someone actually."   
Gavin nodded. "I don't think he's there, Jaina. I would have heard something by now. Corran knows how upset you are. He wouldn't make you see him."   
"Maybe he doesn't know."   
"You'll have to face your father sometime, Jaina. It would hurt more if you put it off any longer."   
Jaina blinked, "Like it matters at this point. I got a message last night, too. It was New Alderaan's new governor."   
"What did he want?"   
"The Vong are getting closer. He estimates a few weeks and they'll be in orbit."   
"What are you going to do?"   
"I've sent a message to Tenneniel. I'm going to ask her for protection. Mom has left most of the royal stuff to me lately. She hates it."   
Gavin chuckled, "You don't exactly like it either."   
"Yeah, but until something better comes along, I do what I have to do. And if that means turning New Alderaan over to Hapes, I will do it."   
"How do the people feel about that option?"   
Jaina groaned, "Most of them don't mind. The other 20% want me to step down as acting viceroy. They want the governor to decide. I'm tempted to let them have their way."   
Gavin looked closely at Jaina. Her face showed the strain of the war and the heartache it had caused her so far. "So do it. Leave them be."   
"I can't. Mom hasn't felt right about being a ruler since she found out about Luke and her dad. I may not be a hereditary ruler, but I don't want to leave them. I have been able to go there on my vacations. There I can tell everyone to leave me alone and they do. They've cared so much about my brothers and me. They have always supported my mother. They've even forgiven her what happened to Alderaan. They have given so much to me and I can't tell them I can't give back."   
"Go and get packed. Maybe while we're on Yavin a solution will come to you."   
Jaina pulled away from Gavin's grip and moved toward the door. "I hope so."   
  
**************   
  
Tyris watched her friend pack her clothes into her bag. She noticed Jaina trace her hand across a small box and place it at the bottom of the bag.   
"What's that? You've never told anyone."   
Jaina smiled at her friend. "It was a gift from a friend of mine on Yavin. She thought that if she was to be condemned to be a ruler for the rest of her life, then I should be, too. She gave me this." Jaina pulled the box back out of the bag and opened the top carefully. Sitting amongst the red material lining the box was a beautiful tiara.   
Tyris whistled, "It's gorgeous."   
"I know. I've never worn it. I've never felt right about it."   
"Why?"   
"It should be my mother's."   
Tyris smiled, "Maybe she saw something in you that you didn't. Maybe she knows you're destined for it."   
"Then do me a favor Tyris. Shoot me."   
Tyris laughed and helped her friend continue packing. She folded the few civilian clothes that Jaina had set out and then moved on to the Rogue uniform.   
"Tyris, can I ask you a question?"   
"Sure, dearie."   
"Why did you agree with Gavin?"   
Tyris set the uniform down on the bed and walked around to stand next to her friend. She hugged her tightly. "Because you're my friend. And because I don't like it that the Republic is condoning an indirect genocide of the Jedi. They want the Vong to kill you all."   
Jaina stepped back from the hug and tried to smile. "And you think sixteen of us will make a difference?"   
Tyris shook her head. "It's not sixteen anymore, honey. Gavin told us that the group of fighters that the Durron man resurrected will join us."   
"Kyp's joining us? I thought he was against any Republic forces assisting the Jedi."   
Tyris shrugged her shoulders. "That's just what Gavin told us. I don't know what made him change his mind. So, what are you going to do first when get to Yavin."   
Jaina winked, "I actually have a stop to make first. Gavin knows I'll be a little late. I have to pick up something for Luke. He couldn't get away to get Mara anything for her birthday so he asked Talon to do it. I have to go pick it up."   
"What did he get her?"   
Jaina laughed. "I have no clue. I just hope it doesn't bite."   
Tyris blinked back tears of laughter. She helped Jaina pack the rest of her stuff and then grabbed her own bag. The two women walked down to the main landing pad and shook hands before going to their respective ships.   
"I'll see you in a few, Tyris."   
"Same here, Sticks."   
Jaina lugged her bag higher on her shoulder and walked to the south corner of the landing area. Her X-Wing was glowing with the shine of the newly cleaned. The pit crew must have finally had time last night, Jaina thought. She nodded to the crew officer who was holding her helmet. He helped her toss the bag into a secure part of the small cargo hold and handed her the helmet.   
She watched him prep her droid for the flight. She then waved at him and got into the cockpit. She pulled her helmet on and lost herself in the talking she could hear over the open channel. Everyone was reporting ready as Jaina shut herself off from the outside world and took hold of her control stick. She calmly notified the control station that she was ready to go. She looked at the scrolling text on her translation screen and smiled.   
Rain was telling her that the station had allowed her sixth place in the take-off queue. Jaina tried to look back at her droid. "Thanks Rain. Let's move."   
Rain beeped an affirmative and powered up the ship. Jaina maneuvered into the queue line and waited for her turn. Finally, the fifth ship lifted off and Jaina pulled forward to lift off as well. She pulled back on her control stick and felt the ship rise through the sky. Jaina took a minute to look down at the dwindling surface of Dantooine. She blinked back her tears and set a course for Nar Shaadaa.   
  
**************   
  
The trip lasted about six hours and Jaina was ready for it to end. She cleared with the control tower for a landing in the northern sector of the moon. She then took a few seconds to dispatch a message to Shug Ninx. The few times she had flown here with her father he had always watched the Falcon for them. Now she waited for a response. Rain beeped to alert her to her text screen.   
Shug said he was waiting for her. Jaina smiled to herself and sighed with relief. After six hours in the X-Wing, she was about ready to open the airlock into space for the few seconds of stretching room it would provide before she couldn't breathe. Rain asked if she could change course to arrive at Shug's warehouse and Jaina gave her the thumbs up. Jaina watched as the city-like moon flew by her cockpit.   
She had always liked Nar Shaadaa. She was glad that Talon was hiding out here for the time being. He'd never turn her away. He had a soft spot for Mara that extended to Mara's errant Jedi pupil. She also was looking forward to seeing Ghent and his newest inventions for slicing.   
She took control from Rain for the landing and set the ship down softly. She then opened her cockpit and took her helmet off. She looked around the small hangar and spotted a man walking toward the ship. She managed to climb out of the ship and drop to the floor in time to see him remove her bag from the cargo hold.   
"Hey, Shug."   
The man raised his green hands in a wave of sorts and motioned toward the droid. "You gonna need her?"   
"Nah. Rain will be fine."   
Shug moved the bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder and took Jaina's arm in his. As they walked toward Shug's office, he tried to make small talk.   
"I was wondering if I could borrow her for a job. I don't know how long you're gonna be here, but…"   
"You know I can't say no to you Shug. What's the gig?"   
"A ship came in for repairs but the pilot is so damn paranoid with the war and everything that he locked out the computer pretty good. I need an astromech to break in."   
Jaina opened the office door and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. She watched Shug set her bag down and then sit on the corner of the desk.   
"Break in? What's in it for me?"   
Shug laughed loudly, "You really are your mother's daughter. She is one damn fine negotiator."   
Jaina smiled and motioned toward the ship. "I'm only gonna be here long enough to pick up something for Luke. Then I have to get to Yavin. It'll probably take a couple of days."   
Shug nodded. "I'll watch it for yeh. I just need to get into the computer on that ship so it won't take that long."   
"That's okay. Use her if you need to. Rain likes you. Remember?"   
Shug smiled at his friend's daughter. "Yeah. Listen. I heard a nasty rumor."   
"Yes, he's back Shug. Anakin told me he's back."   
"You don't seem too excited."   
Jaina frowned, "I just don't want to get my hopes up. He could still be the gigantic idiot he's been for the past year."   
Shug stood up and pulled Jaina from her chair. He pulled her out into the hangar and in front of the small window that showed the skyline of the moon. "I know him well, Jai. He's sorry. I'm sure that he wants to hear from you."   
"I'll give mom a call when I get to Talon's."   
Shug blinked in surprise. "You're going to see Talon!?"   
"Yeah. Why?"   
"I have some equipment he needs. You want to shuttle it?"   
Jaina thought about it and then nodded. "Sure. Where's the transport?"   
Shug pointed to the small cargo shuttle in the corner. Jaina turned and hugged her friend and then walked toward the shuttle. She tapped in Shug's access codes and the doors slid open. She stepped inside and weaved her way around boxes to get the pilot's area. She sat in the main chair and brought the shuttle to life.   
She programmed the doors to open and then sat back as the shuttle exited Shug's warehouse. She took the controls and headed for the southern tip of the northern hemisphere. She looked around and spotted a landing pad covered in purple paint. The paint had chipped a little, but she knew that color anywhere. Jaina opened the comm channel and waited for acknowledgment from the office.   
"Identify yourself and your ship please."   
Jaina recognized the voice. She responded, "I don't know the name of this piece of junk or what crap I'm smuggling in, but I do know its for Talon Karrde."   
Jaina heard a chuckle on the other side of the channel. The voice answered her quickly, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. For now, the ship's name is garbage scow and you're the Hapan Queen."   
"Nope. My friend holds that title. I'd rather not lay claim to it."   
The voice crackled a bit. "Set down on the pad, Jai. You know the drill."   
Jaina smiled as she shut off the comm channel and concentrated on a smooth landing. She normally never had problems, but for some reason, Talon's landing pads were always tilted which could cause problems if one was not careful. Ghent had told her that the tilted pad was one of his security measures, but Jaina couldn't see how it helped. All it did was aggravate every single pilot that ever landed on them.   
The ship settled a little roughly on the pad and Jaina powered down the shuttle. She checked the cargo quickly before leaving the ship through the main doors. She spotted a small group making their way toward her so she waited for them. As they got closer, Jaina recognized three of the five people. What's Booster doing here, Jaina wondered. She was ripped from her thoughts when Ghent came forward and grabbed her in a bear hug.   
"Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!"   
Ghent's laughter rang in her ear and he let her go. Talon came next and ruffled her hair gently. He smiled at his favorite Jedi and nodded toward the shuttle. Booster had begun to enter the cargo area and instructed the two crew officers to remove the boxes carefully.   
Talon grinned, "So, stopped at Shug's, didja?"   
"Yeah. He had some stuff for you so I thought I'd bring it over."   
Ghent smiled, "We're glad you did. You picked a great day, too."   
Jaina gasped. She had nearly forgotten. She looked up at Talon and winked. "Happy Birthday!"   
Talon smiled as Jaina gave him a hug. She reminded him so much of the Mara he once knew. "Thanks, girl. Ghent's right though. Party's tonight. That's why Booster's here."   
"Great! I'm always up for a good party."   
Talon watched Booster arrange the cargo on the grav lifts and turned back to Jaina. "That's good. Take this." Talon handed Jaina a small bag. "Go find yourself something nice and pretty. And buy yourself a good book, too, girl."   
Jaina tried to push the bag back at him, but Talon simply walked away. She sighed in mock frustration and then glared at Ghent. He laughed and took Jaina by the arm. "Follow me, Jai. We'll give his purse such a headache that he'll never force it on you again." Ghent pulled her into the small hangar bay and then toward a small speeder.   
Ghent helped Jaina into the speeder and then jumped into the driver's seat. He powered up the vehicle and then took off at top speed. He flew in between other speeders and seemed to be trying to crash the speeder into anything he could find. Jaina held on tightly and watched the world flash by. She was one of the few people who could tolerate Ghent's driving. Talon had let him drive once and swore he'd never get into another speeder with Ghent.   
Jaina looked at Ghent and shouted, "You know, you should've gone out for the squadron!"   
Ghent swung his eyes off the skylanes and winked. "Never! I like the open air not some stuffy cockpit!"   
Jaina felt the speeder slowing down and she looked slightly below them to the left. A small shop was standing alone on an abandoned strip. Ghent set the speeder down and jumped out. He turned to help Jaina only to find that she had followed his lead.   
"Here it is."   
Jaina looked around, "Okay. Lead on."   
Ghent took Jaina's hand and escorted her to the shop. The doors opened as they approached and Jaina saw that the inside was nothing like the outside. The walls were a rich lavender and the curtains which appeared to be green from the outside were really a deep violet. She turned around slowly looking everything over.   
Ghent left Jaina standing near the entrance and went looking for Skeeter. He found the ex-slicer sitting at the counter in the back of the shop. "Hey Skeeter! Wake up you fool! Thieves! Fire! Death! Destruction!"   
Skeeter slowly lifted his head and looked up at Ghent. "Go to hell, man."   
Ghent laughed and dropped the bag on the counter. Skeeter seemed to wake himself up quickly. He opened the bag and smiled widely. "Talon sent you?"   
"Yeah." Ghent pointed toward Jaina who was looking over the bookracks. "She needs a dress for the gala tonight."   
"Gala, huh?"   
"More like an over grown dinner party done Karrde style."   
Skeeter grabbed Ghent's shoulder and steered him toward a rack on the left side of the shop. "I got just the thing."   
Ghent called out for Jaina who quickly grabbed a book file and walked over. She noticed that the shop owner was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably.   
Ghent whispered, "Don't worry. He's just checking for a size."   
Jaina whispered back. "He could just ask."   
"Nope. That's not Skeeter's style."   
The two stopped their conversation when they heard a loud cough. Jaina looked up to see Skeeter holding up a yellow dress with small stones attached to the hem. Ghent whistled in appreciation. He turned to Jaina for her opinion.   
"What do you think?"   
Jaina stepped forward to touch the material. It was smooth and seemed luminescent. She reached toward the hem and looked at the jewels. She gasped.   
"They're…"   
Skeeter finished for her. "Gallinore crystals. I think this one is just the thing for a brunette with deep chocolate eyes like yours."   
Jaina smiled cautiously at Skeeter and stepped back into Ghent. Ghent put his hand on her shoulder and nodded to Skeeter who took the dress to the counter. Ghent guided Jaina to follow Skeeter and waited with her while he wrapped the dress. Ghent noticed the book file in Jaina's hand and took it. He dropped it on the counter and addressed Skeeter.   
"We'll take that, too."   
Skeeter looked at the title. "That's a good one. I've not been able to keep it on the shelf. Everyone likes it."   
Jaina nodded in agreement. This had been the first shop she had found it in. She was pleasantly surprised when Skeeter handed her the wrapped box and a small bag. He gave a mock bow and shook Ghent's hand. "Hope to see you again, miss."   
Jaina turned and smiled at Skeeter. "I'll recommend this to my buddies on the squad. You've got some good books here."   
Skeeter beamed with pride. "Thanks."   
  
**************   
  
Jaina came into the lobby of the small yet plush house that Talon kept on Nar Shaadaa. She looked into the mirror near the door and fixed her hair. She had pulled it back and was frustrated with her efforts. Pieces kept falling out. She nearly jumped when someone hugged her from behind.   
"Leave it. I like it."   
"God, Ghent, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't do that. You're lucky I wasn't packing."   
Ghent smiled and squeezed her tighter. "Ah. You wouldn't hurt me. You like me too much."   
Jaina smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Don't bet the farm on that one."   
Ghent laughed and let Jaina go. She spun around for his take on the dress. He clapped politely and then motioned toward the dinner area. "Allow me, madam."   
Jaina winked at him and allowed him to escort her to the main table. Ghent pulled out a chair for her next to Booster who nearly dropped his glass when he saw her. She smiled and ruffled his hair like he and Talon loved to do to her. Booster turned to Talon on his right and whispered, "If only I were 50 years younger."   
Talon chuckled and looked past him to see Ghent take the chair on Jaina's left. He had to admit. He always looked at Jaina as a grease monkey. Someone who hated to clean up and look nice. She was just like Mara in that respect. But they both looked amazing when they did get cleaned up. Talon smiled at Jaina who waved at him.   
Talon watched the guests as the dinner got underway. Booster had been the one to suggest a respectable dinner party for his birthday celebration. Talon noticed that people were having fun, and he was glad he had agreed to Booster's idea. Two of the other four tables were filled with his slicers and crew from his ship, the Wild Karrde. The two middle tables were filled with acquaintances he had made during the last five years as a respectable information broker.   
After the main course, Talon stood up amid applause to thank his guests for coming. He bowed to the band from his table and announced the dance floor open. He sat back down and started talking to Booster. He looked up for a brief moment and noticed Ghent had pulled Jaina to the dance floor. He pointed them out to Booster. "I think you're not the only one who wishes he were a little younger."   
Booster nodded slowly. "Are you going to tell him, Talon?"   
Talon felt his head droop a little. "I want to, but I don't want to lose him. He's a good slicer. He's been my right hand man since Mara left to marry Luke."   
"He's also more than that, Talon. He deserves to know."   
"I just don't know how to tell him."   
Booster clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You just sit him down and tell him. If I know him, he'll be shocked but happy. And if I know you, you'll survive it if I don't know Ghent as well as I think I do. But keeping it a secret is only going to make it worse if it comes out later. He'd rather hear it from you. I mean, look at that poor girl."   
Talon shifted his eyes back to Ghent and Jaina. His gaze settled on his favorite girl. "He's back you know. Mara sent me a message."   
Booster nodded, "Corran mentioned something. I just hope he realizes it's not going to be easy."   
Talon sighed, "She's not about to forgive him. That's why she's here. She'd rather be hanging around us fuddy duddies than making up with her father."   
Booster tried to lighten the mood. "At least something positive came out of it. She graced your party didn't she?"   
Talon smirked. He noticed then that he could see Ghent leaving the dance floor. He caught the slicer's attention and motioned for the empty seat on his right. Ghent hustled to the table and dropped into the seat. He grinned as he watched Jaina dance with another slicer she knew.   
"What's up, boss?"   
Talon inwardly shuddered at the name Ghent used. "Go get Mara's gift for me. I want to get my girl's opinion on it."   
Ghent smiled eagerly. "Sure. I'll be right back."   
Booster watched Ghent stand up and go into the lobby. He turned to face Talon. He saw the look on his face. "What?"   
"Tonight, Booster. I'll tell him tonight."   
"Good. But why not tomorrow or…"   
Talon interrupted Booster quickly as he saw Jaina approach the table. "That way he can go to Jaina if he needs to talk to someone. She's leaving tomorrow afternoon."   
Booster nodded and stood up to pull Jaina's chair out for her. She smiled at Booster and sat down. She turned to look at Talon. "So, what did you get Mara?"   
"Ghent is getting it right now. I wanted your opinion on it."   
"Okay." Jaina looked over the crowd and spotted Ghent making his way back to the table. He was carrying a medium size wooden box. "There he is."   
Ghent set the box in front of Jaina and sat next to her. She looked at the intricate latch that kept the box closed. It was gold and was comprised mostly of leaves. She touched the latch and opened the box. Inside, nestled in a bed of green velvet, was a medium sized crystal. Jaina gasped.   
Ghent leaned forward, "What's wrong?"   
Jaina turned to Talon. "Where in the hell did you get this?"   
Talon looked at her in shock. "I got it from one of my suppliers. It actually came in today with the stuff you brought from Shug. Why?"   
Jaina picked up the crystal and set in front of her. She touched the sides and watched as a misty figure appeared above the crystal. She smiled at the image. "Do you have any idea what this is?"   
Booster got up and stood behind Jaina's chair. He leaned forward to get a better look. "No. Should we?"   
Jaina chuckled, "Your son-in-law would. This is a holocron."   
Ghent looked confused, "A what?"   
Realization dawned on Talon's face. "I bought a holocron."   
Ghent and Booster merely stared at Talon. They looked at Jaina for an explanation. She smiled. "It's a Jedi holocron. It holds the memory engrams of a knight or master. It is meant to be a tool of knowledge. Everything that the knight or master knew about their life and the time in which they lived can be accessed by another Jedi. My mother found one years ago. This is amazing."   
Talon watched as Jaina touched the holocron again. The figure above the crystal bowed to her. "Who do you think it is?"   
Jaina shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think Mara will be upset if I ask it a few questions before I give it to her."   
Ghent agreed. "I would think not. It would save her some time."   
Jaina touched the holocron a third time and watched the figure disappear. She picked up the crystal and placed it back inside the box. She closed the top of the box and sat back in her seat. She thought about this new development. She didn't recognize the figure which wasn't surprising. Luke had managed to find some Jedi records but they were a drop in the bucket when one thought about what the Emperor had destroyed.   
She looked at Talon. "I can't wait until tonight!"   
Talon tried to smile at his girl. She turned back to the party and began talking to Ghent. He knew that as much as Jaina was anticipating tonight, he was dreading it with every fiber of his being. Talon took a swig of his drink and sighed. Only a few more hours, he thought. Only a few more.   
  
**************   
  
Jaina opened the door to the hallway quietly. She could hear shouting near Talon's room. She stepped into the hall and shut the door to her suite quickly. She crept down the hall and found Talon's door was standing open. She recognized both of the voices. Ghent and Talon have never argued, she thought.   
She stepped closer to the open door and tried to listen. She began to catch snippets of the argument. She recognized the first voice as Talon's.   
"I wanted to let this go! But Booster was right! You need to know!"   
Ghent slammed his hand into the desk. "Booster knows!? How could you tell him something like this! You should have told me years ago!"   
Talon groaned. "I thought I was doing what Carla wanted. She never wanted you to know about this… About me. That's why she left in the first place."   
Ghent growled, "Does everyone know? Hell! Did Mara know?"   
Talon shook his head. "She never knew. I wanted to trust her… to tell someone. I just couldn't take that risk. Not when you could find out about it."   
"And were you just going to not tell me? What changed your mind, Talon? Tell me!"   
Jaina entered the lobby and stood on the outside of Talon's office door. She was curious at what had gotten Ghent so upset. And why it involved his mother, Carla.   
"I didn't want to hurt you. I had no idea what Carla had told you. I didn't know how you'd react."   
Ghent jumped up from his seat and rushed toward the door. He shoved it open and heard a thump from the other side. He pulled the door closed again and looked at Tal… his father. "Did you hide someone outside the door?"   
Talon shook his head, "No."   
Ghent carefully pushed the door open and found he could only crack it. He pushed a little harder and watched as a hand fell into the light from the office. He looked at the hand and yelled. "Jai!"   
Talon looked at the base of the door and Ghent pushed it open further. He saw Jaina slumped in the doorway. She must have been right outside the door, he thought to himself. Ghent picked Jaina up and set her on Talon's desk. The two men looked at her as she opened her eyes and blinked several times. She moaned.   
"That hurt."   
Ghent carefully helped her sit up. He looked frantic. "Are you okay? What were you doing out there?"   
Jaina looked at the slicer. "I heard fighting. I came to see what was wrong. I was worried."   
Ghent dropped his head to his chest and plunked into the chair he had just vacated. Talon looked at his… son and sighed. He took Jaina's hand in his and turned her head so she would look at him. "There's something you should know about this fight, my girl. I've told Ghent some news that I should have told him a long time ago. I…"   
Jaina interrupted, "What does his mother have to do with this? You know how much he misses her."   
Talon nodded, "I know. I told him that a long time ago I knew his mother. And that she left here because she didn't like what I did for a living. She didn't want our son to grow up here. But…" Talon looked at Ghent. "He did anyway."   
Jaina looked from Talon to Ghent. She slipped off the desk and stood in front of Ghent. She dropped to her knees and hugged him. She could feel him sobbing against her. She watched as Talon circled them. He stopped and placed his hand on Ghent's shoulder. She heard Ghent whisper to her.   
"What should I do?"   
Jaina pulled back. "Don't make the same mistake everyone thinks I've made. Don't hate him. You can be angry; just don't hate him. This was the best he could do."   
Ghent nodded and looked up at Talon. He tried to smile. Talon squeezed Ghent's shoulder and reached out for Jaina's hand. He pulled her up from the floor and nodded toward Ghent. "He has some time saved up. Maybe he could go with you. Seeing Mara… Spending time with the two of you… It might be good for him."   
Talon turned to look at his son. "What do you think?"   
Ghent nodded slowly, "I just need some time, Talon."   
"I understand, Ghent. Everything and everyone will still be here when you get back."   
Jaina took this moment to help Ghent from the chair. He started to follow her out the door before turning around and walking up to Talon. He looked Talon over and then hugged him. She could see that Talon had tears in his eyes. She waited patiently for Ghent to step away from Talon and she held out her hand. Ghent took it and let her lead him back to his suite. She kissed him on the cheek.   
"We leave at 1400."   
Ghent nodded. "I'll be there. But didn't…"   
"I think Talon will loan us a ship. My Wing can stay with Shug for a while. Gavin won't mind too much."   
Ghent smiled warily and walked into his room. He shut the door and Jaina walked back down the hallway to her room. She thought to herself as she opened her door. Ghent is going to need some time. Talon's right, she whispered to herself as she climbed into bed. Mara and I may be just what he needs.   
  
**************   
  
In the previous night's activities, Jaina had forgotten about the holocron. She didn't think about it again until she had stowed her gear in the ship Talon was loaning her. She quickly rummaged through the stuff that Talon had packed for her. She found the box and removed it from the bag carrying other gifts. She then checked the small cargo area and went to the cockpit. Ghent was sitting in the navigator's seat. He looked up at her and smiled.   
Jaina was relieved that he was feeling a little better. He had been sullen during breakfast. And she knew that it had bothered Talon greatly. Now he was chipper and excited about going to see Mara. He motioned to the chair next to him. "The control office is ready when we are."   
Jaina sat in the chair and placed the box in a secure alcove near her. She powered up the ship and opened the communications channel. She heard a beeping from behind her and she turned around. Rain was strapped into the alcove near the repair kit. She smiled at her droid and looked at Ghent.   
He shrugged, "Shug had a pilot bring her about an hour ago. He thought she might come in handy."   
Jaina nodded. "Gavin won't be as upset. That's for sure. Let's go."   
Gavin notified the control office as Jaina began her lift off. When the ship had made orbit of the moon, she set a course for Yavin. She turned back to Rain and stood up. She untied the droid and escorted her to the pilot's chair. She strapped the droid in again and turned to Gavin.   
"I'm going to look at that holocron. Rain should be able to handle anything. Call me if you need me."   
Gavin nodded at his friend and pulled out a book file. He relaxed in his chair and began to read.   
  
**************   
  
Ghent woke to the frantic beeping of the droid next to him. He looked at his screens and called Jaina. He looked at the planet below them. He couldn't believe that he had slept during the whole trip to Yavin. He settled the ship in orbit and noticed that Rain had calmed down a little. He looked at the droid.   
"You sure are nervous, aren't you?"   
Jaina entered the cockpit and giggled. "It's because Rain's never landed before. I let her fly, but she's too afraid she'll crash if she tries landing."   
Gavin winked at the beeping droid. "Don't worry, Rain. She used to be nervous, too."   
Rain beeped appreciatively as Jaina untied her from the seat. Jaina looked at Rain and left her unsecured for the landing. She could hear Rain's worried beeps behind her as she began her descent. "It's okay, Rain. You won't go rolling away. I promise."   
Gavin laughed and watched as the main citadel came into view. He saw that the landing pad was covered with a couple of X-Wings and several small figures. "What's going on?"   
Jaina took a brief look and then turned back to the controls. "Gavin wanted to pay for our upkeep. He's teaching some of the students that are still here about ships and navigation. Personally, I think he likes teaching."   
Gavin nodded as the ship settled into an empty area of the landing pad. He stood up and stretched. "Did you find anything out about that holocron?"   
Jaina spun in her seat. "Definitely! I found out who the figure is. It's a younger version of Luke's first master. It looks like Obi Wan set this up before the first death star."   
"But he looks younger than what Luke and your mom described."   
"I know. I think he may have set it up during the glory days of the purge. Maybe he feared that the Emperor would destroy records. He probably wanted someone at some point to know about what the Jedi used to be like."   
"I think your uncle's gonna have a heyday with this one."   
Jaina smiled, "If he can wrestle it away from me that is."   
The two exited the cockpit and grabbed their bags. Jaina placed the holocron in her bag and grabbed Talon's gift bag. Gavin picked up his equipment kit and opened the cargo doors. He followed Jaina off the ship and noticed that no one was waiting for them. He looked around and saw the class that Jaina's boss was teaching.   
Jaina waved at Gavin who nodded back. She then grabbed Ghent's hand and pulled him toward the main citadel. They got on the first elevator they could find and took it to the fourth level. Jaina led the way out of the lift and walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of a large door and hit the call switch. Ghent stood back and leaned against the wall.   
Jaina hit the call switch again and the door opened. Someone yelled from inside. "I don't want to hear it! Go away now, Luke!"   
Jaina smirked at Ghent. "Sounds like Luke did something wrong."   
Ghent chuckled and followed Jaina into the suite. Someone was bent over the desk in the corner. Jaina walked toward the desk and pinched the sleeping figure. Ghent laughed out loud as Mara's head shot up from the desk and she looked wildly around the room. Jaina smiled at her aunt.   
"So when did you record that message?"   
"When he left this morning."   
Jaina dropped her bags on the couch and took Ghent's stuff from him. Mara looked at Ghent and got up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around Ghent and squeezed hard. "I've missed you, Ghent. What are you doing here?"   
Ghent looked at Jaina for support. She nodded at him and he answered, "Talon and I need some time apart. I thought I'd come see you."   
Mara frowned, "What did he do?"   
Ghent looked at his friend and predecessor. "He told me the truth. He told me that he was married to my mother. That I'm his… Son."   
Mara couldn't hide the surprise from her face. "Are you okay?"   
Ghent nodded. "I'm getting there. I decided that spending some time away from him would help me be objective about the whole thing."   
"Then I'm glad you came. I kicked my loving husband out this morning for being obnoxious. I think we should have a pity party."   
Jaina interrupted, "What did Luke do?"   
Mara smiled at her niece. "He's just being weird. I said I felt dizzy and he got.."   
Jaina interrupted, "Mara, you just got better. You can't blame him for worrying. We nearly lost you."   
Mara nodded. "I know. But I have had enough of everyone treating me like a glass doll."   
Ghent winked, "Everyone?"   
"Don't ask, Ghent." Mara frowned at her friend. "Let's go get some dinner. I want to avoid contact with a certain person right now."   
Ghent nearly choked. "You are that mad at Luke?"   
Jaina stood up and leaned over the desk. She peered into Mara's eyes and searched for the identity of this person. She smiled when she broke through and turned to face Ghent. "Nope. It's not Luke. She just wants to be sure I don't run into my father."   
Ghent's mouth drew into a thin line. "He's here?"   
Mara simply nodded her head.   
  
**************   
  
Leia stood looking at the parade ground from her balcony. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she smiled. It felt so good to be together again. She missed Han so much during these last six months. He had come back a week ago begging forgiveness. He had promised Leia he would start over. And he had. He had just spent the morning with Anakin.   
"So how did it go?"   
Han chuckled, "He was a little moody at first. But I think we're going to be okay."   
"Good." Leia turned in her husband's arms. "And what about Jacen?"   
"We're doing dinner tonight. But for some reason he wants to wait until later. I can't think of why."   
Leia sighed. She had always hated that Luke could know things about her because they were twins. It also seemed to bother her daughter when Jacen did the same thing. She turned back to the parade ground and pointed to a small corner of the landing pad. "Look."   
Han grinned, "It's one of Talon's."   
"Yes. Ghent got here half an hour ago. He wasn't alone."   
"Did Talon come, too?"   
"No." Leia turned to look at her husband. She took his hands in hers. She tried to keep her voice calm. "Jacen wants to go to dinner late because Mara wants to go early."   
Han looked puzzled. "I thought Mara and I were doing pretty good."   
"You are. But, Han, it's not Mara that Jacen's worried about. Ghent came with Jaina."   
Han pulled back from his wife. He walked closer to the railing of the balcony. He looked down and sighed. "She doesn't want to see me?"   
"I would think that Jacen's request of a dinner time would answer that question. Gavin also came to see me while you were out with Anakin. He said that Jaina had requested to stay in the Rogue citadel. She's not staying here."   
Han shook his head. "Why did this happen, Leia? Where did I screw up so badly that this is happening?"   
Leia wrapped her arms around her husband and held him while he cried. "I don't know, Han. Maybe soon she'll come around."   
Han frowned, "She won't. Jacen is proving that for her."   
"Don't blame him. He just doesn't want to hurt either of you."   
"I don't care that she may never speak to me again. I just want to know that she doesn't hate me. Because Luke is right. All it takes is one thing. And I won't lose her to her grandfather."   
Leia closed her eyes. She knew Han's fears well. But what Luke had said years ago had lately come back to haunt her. She shuddered unconsciously and Han reached out to touch her cheek. "What's wrong, Leia?"   
"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something Luke had said a long time ago to me. About Jaina."   
Han caressed Leia's cheek. "What?"   
"He told me one day that she was the one. That she would be the most like my father."   
Han frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"   
"I didn't want to believe him. I think that's why he agreed to Mara teaching Jaina. He wants to be sure someone will see it if it happens. Mara would know it."   
Han nodded. "I just don't want it to happen."   
Leia smiled at her worried husband. "I honestly think she's stronger than that. And look at how she handled Kyp and Zekk. She actually fought Zekk. And look at what she and Jacen did when Kyp was trying to kill Luke."   
Han smiled back at his wife. He heard the doorbell beep. He turned to go into the living area. Leia followed him. He opened the door and stepped back. Leia gasped. Jaina looked into the room and frowned.   
"Mom. How are you?"   
Leia smiled uneasily, "I'm fine. Your fat…"   
"I know." Jaina turned to look at her father. "Ghent talked me into at least coming to say hello."   
Han nodded. He wanted so much to hug his daughter, but she had set herself in a defensive position. He decided to act quickly. "Jaina, honey, I need to say something to you."   
Jaina nodded, "We can do dinner if you want. I just blew Mara off. She's going with Ghent. They need some time to talk."   
Leia jumped on the opportunity. "Why is Ghent here?"   
Jaina's face pulled tightly into a nervous look. "Talon told him some stuff. He wanted to get away for a while. He's a little upset with Talon right now."   
Leia hugged her daughter. "Anything we can help with?"   
Jaina nodded her head. "You and Luke might be able to help. You'll have to ask Ghent though. I only had permission to tell Mara."   
Han chuckled, "What did Talon do this time?"   
Jaina glared at her father. "He told Ghent some stuff about his family. It's not a big deal."   
Han put his hands into the air in surrender. "Fine. I'll shut up now. But I will accept your dinner invitation." He stepped forward and opened the door to the hallway. He held it open for Jaina. After she walked into the hall, Han gave his wife one more look. She smiled brightly at him. Han sighed and followed Jaina to the lift.   
  
**************   
  
The dining hall was filled. The south tables were playing host to the students who still attended the academy. Jaina looked at the diminished numbers and sighed. Han whispered to her, "It's because the Vong want to kill the Jedi. Most of the parents pulled their kids out. It's really bothering your uncle."   
Jaina turned to look at her father. She frowned, "Did he try to keep them here? Going out there isn't going to keep them safe. They'd be safer here with Luke and the other teachers."   
"I know. I trust Luke. But a lot of people don't thanks to Fe'y'la."   
"Why is he doing this? I thought he just wanted mom's job. Why is he hurting Luke now?"   
"I don't know." Han found seats for them at one of the north tables. "I wish I knew. The kid doesn't need this right now."   
Jaina responded, "What do you mean?"   
"He's been feeling kind of crummy since this whole thing started with Fe'y'la. And then he got some sort of a message from Admiral Pelaeon. He said something about some prison they found on Byss. It was underground."   
Jaina's head popped up in surprise. "Who was in it?"   
Han took a drink from his coffee cup. "Don't know yet. Pelaeon and his crew are opening it up tomorrow. They found some computer locks and they want to be sure that no one booby trapped the prison itself."   
"What could have been that important?"   
Han shrugged his shoulders as Lowie sat next to him. "Let's just hope it's not more clones. I don't think I could handle another one."   
Lowie growled his agreement. Jaina smiled at her friend. As much as Han had tried to escape Lowie and Lumpy when Chewie died, they had still latched onto him, insisting that they fulfill Chewie's life debt to Han. She looked around the dining room and spotted a familiar figure near the main doors.   
"Is it alright if I go see someone? I promise I'll come back to listen to whatever you have to say."   
Han smiled and nodded his head. He had no clue what Mara may have said to his daughter, but it looked like she was taking it to heart. He turned to Lowie and the two began discussing repairs to the Falcon.   
Jaina wove her way through the crowds of people and came up behind the man. He seemed taller than the last time she had seen him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. She smiled as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.   
He set her down and looked her over. "You look good."   
Jaina blushed slightly, "You're the same old idiot."   
Anakin joined the two and slapped the man on the back. He shook his hand and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Zekk. We need to hear some good stories."   
Zekk laughed, "I'm afraid I don't have any good ones. I've been trying to avoid my friends in the guild."   
Jaina was shocked. "What's wrong?"   
"Fe'y'la's put out feelers. He's hired some of the guild members to keep tabs on me. Probably hoping he can make it look like an accident."   
Anakin shook his head, "This is getting worse. It's got to stop soon. The next step he could take would be to break contact with Hapes. And if he does that, the New Republic will have lost it's biggest military support. Luke says that Pelaeon is refusing to give any aid to Fe'y'la. He doesn't agree with the way we're being treated. Of course, from the Imperial standpoint, it's more of a how-dare-you-try-to-abandon-the-Vaders kind of thing."   
Jaina bristled at the mention of her grandfather. "Pelaeon wouldn't be that stupid to base his refusal on that."   
Anakin smiled indulgently at his older sister. "You forget dear sister that you are his heir and I am his namesake. That's enough for any Imperial to feel they have a say in the whole matter."   
Zekk watched Jaina shake her head. "I am not going to accept what Pelaeon has designated me. I am not Vader's heir."   
"Don't worry about it, Jaina." Zekk put his arm around Jaina's shoulders. "It can't be that bad."   
Jaina pulled away from Zekk with a pained look on her face. "That bad? Think about what you did. Think about what Kyp did. I don't want to be my grandfather's heir, within the Empire or without."   
Zekk and Anakin watched Jaina march off to sit with Han and Lowie. Anakin tried to alleviate the tension. "At least she's talking to dad now."   
Zekk blinked. He had thought Jaina had forgiven him for what had happened. But it looked like she wasn't even close. He looked around the room nervously. Anakin saw Zekk's reaction to Jaina's statement. He grabbed Zekk's arm. "Don't worry about, man. She's just got a lot going on right now."   
"I thought it would be different this time, Anakin."   
Anakin winked at Zekk. "She hasn't changed much, Zekk. She's still the same girl you left here five years ago. You still have a chance."   
Zekk shook his head in defeat. "I think I blew my chance when I stayed at that academy. And if I didn't blow it then, I certainly did when I came back here to kill you all."   
Anakin watched Zekk leave the dining hall. He then turned to look at his sister. Lowie had left the table and it looked like Jaina was listening to what their father had to say. He sighed loudly. He smiled faintly when Jacen came upon him.   
Jacen grinned, "What's your problem?"   
"Jaina. Who else?"   
"What did she do?"   
Anakin looked at his older brother. He hated it that Jaina seemed so self destructive. "She just blew off Zekk."   
"So?"   
"He came back to tell her everything."   
Jacen looked surprised. "Oh."   
"I don't know what to do. You can tell their both miserable unless they're here together."   
Jacen put his hand on his brother's shoulder. The slight height difference could be seen as Jacen looked up slightly. "Jaina's stubborn. She needs to fall before she can admit she's wrong."   
Anakin sighed, "I just hope she figures out this thing with Zekk before he finds greener pastures."   
Jacen chuckled, "I don't think there's much danger of that happening. He's had five years and he's still hooked on her."   
Anakin decided to turn the tables on his self righteous brother. "Speaking of which… How's Danni?"   
Anakin could hardly believe the look on his brother's face. His brown eyes were wide and his smile had become more of a slit.   
"What!"   
  
**************   
  
Zekk walked as quickly as he could away from the dining hall. He had had absolutely enough. If Jaina couldn't forgive him for his mistakes, then why the hell did she pretend to? Zekk wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a nearly immovable object. He fell to the floor and jumped back up, ready to defend himself.   
Instead of a raging Dark Jedi hovering over him with a drawn lightsaber, Zekk found Kyp Durron. Kyp held out his hand. "Long time no see, Zekk."   
Zekk nodded his head and quickly shook Kyp's hand. He tried to get around the pilot quickly, but Kyp blocked his way. Kyp grinned at Zekk's discomfort. "Where you going in such a hurry?"   
"Anywhere but here. Get out of my way Durron."   
Kyp chuckled, "In case you don't remember, I have some seniority around this place. Maybe you'd better answer my question. You seem a little too agitated to fly anyway."   
Zekk grimaced. He couldn't stand Kyp. Since he had come back to the Light Side of the Force, Kyp had treated him like a co-conspirator. Zekk may have done some horrible things to the students at the academy, but he had never destroyed a whole world. And he hated that Kyp treated him like he had done something as bad as that. "I don't have any business with you."   
Kyp looked at the young bounty hunter closely. "Could this have anything to do with her Royal Highness who arrived this afternoon?"   
Kyp knew he had hit the nail on the head with that guess. Zekk's hands clenched into fists and he pulled himself into a more stiff posture. "Jaina is none of your business, Durron. Now, if you'll excuse me..."   
Kyp shoved his hand across the hall to the wall, effectively blocking Zekk's escape. "Ah, but Jaina is my business. You know how close Han and I are. Jaina is like a sister. Maybe it would do you some good to be a little nicer to me."   
Zekk growled his next word's. "You're sounding a little too evil for my tastes, Durron. I suggest you keep up whatever act you've been using for the past eighteen years. If you're not careful, someone might guess you still took some pride in destroying Caridia."   
Zekk was totally unprepared for what happened next. He was standing, ready to fight Kyp one minute; the next he was on the floor with a bleeding lip. He looked up to the man towering over him.   
"Take it back now, Zekk!"   
Zekk shook his head and prepared to stand up. "Never! We all know it! You liked what you did! You enjoyed it!"   
Zekk's scream echoed down the empty hallway as Kyp grabbed him by the collar of his flight suit and yanked him into a standing position. Zekk used the momentum of the pull to throw his fist into Kyp's face. A crack could be heard as blood started coming out of Kyp's nose. Kyp roared in anger and lunged for Zekk. Zekk tried to ready himself for the blow when he noticed that Kyp was suspended in mid-air. Zekk looked at Kyp's face and noticed a hint of surprise.   
Zekk turned around to find Mara Jade Skywalker staring at the two of them. From the look on her face, Zekk figured that she was the one holding Kyp in the air. She blinked and Zekk heard a loud thump and a groan from behind him. Mara stared at the men and shook her head. She began to yell, "I thought I was done cleaning up after the two of you! What the hell was this about?"   
Zekk noticed the lack of response from Kyp and decided to try and explain the situation away. All he needed was to be locked up for fighting. He was so busy thinking of a plausible story that he hadn't noticed the shadow that had come up behind Mara. Zekk looked up and began to speak.   
"We were simply..."   
The shadow interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. I could hear it down the hall. Zekk, I know you've always had doubts about Kyp's loyalty. I won't tolerate it anymore. And Kyp..."   
Kyp grimaced at his name.   
The shadow continued, "I thought I knew you better than this. You are over thirty years old. And now you pick fights with young men half your age? I've half a mind to believe Zekk's claims."   
Kyp growled and sprang forward to protest. The shadow sprang forward as well and became Luke Skywalker. "Don't try it, Kyp. It would not help your cause."   
Kyp clenched his fists tightly. He had never before wanted to hurt his former master so much. Now it was all he could do to restrain himself.   
Luke sighed sadly, "You haven't changed, Kyp. And I thought by now you would have. Anger is only going to allow another like Kun to use you again. Or it may even eliminate your need for such a soul by making you just like him. You've turned your life around, but it hangs on the same thread that my physical safety does at this moment."   
Kyp blinked and squeezed his fists tighter. He wouldn't grace Skywalker with a reply.   
"The anger you feel now is what is fueling you in this war. Miko would not want this."   
At the mention of his dead student, Kyp lunged forward towards Luke. He reached out to grab his throat but stopped in the nick of time as Mara's lightsaber caught under his own throat. He turned his head slightly to look at her.   
"Don't even move," she growled. "I think your body might miss its head."   
Zekk watched the display with quiet shame. He should never have let himself be provoked by Kyp. He also knew he shouldn't have egged him on. The discussion was at a standstill. Kyp's hands were still outstretched toward Luke's neck. And Mara's lightsaber was still mere centimeters from Kyp's throat. But Kyp's next words changed everything.   
Kyp looked Luke in the eyes and growled at Mara. "Prove you could beat me. Prove that you weren't a bad choice. Prove you're nothing like me."   
Even Luke was shocked at the challenge. In his heart he now knew that he had lost Kyp a second time. Exar Kun had stolen him eighteen years ago. But know Kyp had made his own choice. He looked his former student in the eye and tried to reason with him.   
"Kyp, now is not the time for this. We can talk this out."   
Kyp yelled, "I'm done talking! Talking and planning got Miko killed! And now it will end!"   
Zekk leaped forward as Kyp kicked out at Mara. She fell away and hit her head against the wall. Zekk grabbed Kyp from behind before he could grab hold of Luke. Luke pulled out his lightsaber and attempted to block Kyp from further injuring Mara in his struggle to throw Zekk. Kyp however slammed his back against the wall and knocked the wind out of Zekk. He fell to the ground and gasped for air.   
Kyp ran in the opposite direction as Luke came to help Zekk to his feet. The two men ran after Kyp with their weapons drawn. Zekk stopped for a moment halfway to their destination to grab his second blaster from the holster on his right side. Luke took the lead as the two men entered the hangar bay. They could hear Kyp's feet slapping against the perma-concrete as he made his way toward the only vessel in the bay. Luke called out for him to stop.   
Zekk noticed a movement on the balcony level of the hangar bay. He pulled Luke to a stop and pointed toward the movement. Luke watched closely. He knew Zekk thought it might be someone who would help Kyp, but he knew otherwise. He pulled Zekk to the side and Kyp ran into the open to the small ship on the other side of the bay.   
Zekk watched as the figure dropped the twenty feet from the balcony to tackle Kyp to the ground. Luke turned from the action as he heard footsteps behind them. Mara took up a spot next to Luke. She touched her forehead lightly and grimaced. Her lightsaber, once Vader's own, was lit. The figure fighting Kyp was blocked by supply boxes.   
It took Zekk a moment to realize that Kyp had managed to wrestle the lightsaber away from the knight. He heard a loud gasp as Kyp punched out with his fists. Zekk decided to take his chance. He ran forward and ignored Luke's calls. He ran for the lightsaber that Kyp had thrown away. He grabbed it and used his force talents to levitate it to the figure crouched in front of Kyp.   
Kyp lighted his lightsaber and brought it above his head to drive it through the injured Jedi. Zekk sped up his levitation and managed to get the saber into the knight's hands just in time. He could hear Luke yell out and saw the lightsaber blade protruding from Kyp's back. He also noticed the glow of Kyp's lightsaber stuck through the knight's arm. Zekk noticed that Kyp was slipping to the side and he pulled together all of his power to force the saber's switch to close. The beam disappeared and a cry was heard in the hangar.   
Luke ran forward and dropped next to knight as Mara checked Kyp. She said, "He's dead, Luke. She killed him."   
Zekk came forward and looked over Luke's shoulder. He blinked back tears of relief as Luke picked Jaina up off the floor. She cried out as her arm hit Luke's chest. Mara took Zekk's arm and pulled him along behind the Jedi Master and his only niece. Zekk hadn't realized that the knight had been Jaina. He thanked whatever gods watched over him that he had been able to shut Kyp's lightsaber off in time. 


	2. Part Two

Title: The Lost Order Part Two  
  
Author: Megan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Special Note: This story is kind of Alternate Universe in origin. It may end here or it may become a series. Send me feedback on what you'd like to see. Also, the summary is at the end of the story due to an immense spoiler. If you have not read the most recent Vong series, don't read the summary or the story. It will spoil everything for a certain group of fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize in this story. They belong to a genius that is now working on a second movie.  
  
Dedication: To fans of a certain character who is no longer with us. May he rest in peace and reside in our fan fiction for eternity. And to another character who is no longer with us... Damn Troy Denning!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leia ran through the corridors of the main citadel to find her sons. She had already tried the dining room. Tenel had mentioned that she had seen them leaving about ten minutes earlier. She took a corner too fast and ran into a very surprised Kam Solusar.  
  
"You okay, your Highness?"  
  
Leia pulled herself up and smiled nervously. "I was trying to find Jacen and Anakin. Do you know where they are?"  
  
Kam nodded, "I just saw them upstairs looking for you. Why?"  
  
Leia apologized as she ran for the lift. "I can't right now, Kam. Maybe later."  
  
Leia waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. It finally appeared to reveal another Jedi Knight, Tionne. The pale woman smiled at Leia and stepped back to allow her room to enter the lift.  
  
Tionne watched her friend as she punched in her destination. "Leia? Are you alright?"  
  
Leia leaned back against the wall. "Have you seen Kyp lately?"  
  
Tionne shook her head, "Why?"  
  
"He attacked Zekk. Luke and Mara stopped him, but he got away." Leia started to cry and Tionne touched her friend's arm. "He tried to get away. Jaina stopped him in the hangar bay. He's dead."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Luke said he had turned. He could feel it. Zekk said he could feel it, too. Jaina found him in the hangar and jumped him. He… She killed him. Oh, Tionne, I…"  
  
Tionne hugged Leia tightly. She whispered in her ear, "It's okay. Jaina will be fine. Did she get hurt?"  
  
Leia shook even more as she sobbed. "He… Her arm… Zekk managed to get Jaina her lightsaber. But Kyp still hurt her."  
  
Tionne pulled back to look into Leia's eyes. "Come on. Let's find the boys and Han. Then we'll go down and see Jaina."  
  
Leia cringed, "But that's not all. It wasn't Kyp. I don't know how, but Luke had Clighal check him. It's not him."  
  
Tionne tried to smile. "Then I'll find Kam after we get you back down to Jaina. We'll look for Kyp. The sense that Luke and Zekk picked up may be wrong. Especially if it wasn't Kyp."  
  
Leia stiffened as the lift came to a halt. Tionne stepped out of the lift only to find that Leia was still leaning against the wall inside the lift. Tionne tried to put Leia at ease.  
  
"Do you want me to get Jacen and Anakin?"  
  
Leia nodded her head slightly. "I can't… Jacen… I just can't."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back."  
  
Tionne walked down the hall to the Solo's rooms. She tapped the door signal and waited for one of the boys to open the door. When the door opened, she was looking straight at a furry wall. Tionne tilted her head upward to look at Lowie.  
  
"Are the boys here?"  
  
Lowie grunted something that Tionne hoped was an answer of some sort. She could see that Lowie wasn't wearing Emtedee. She followed him inside the room. Han was camped out on the couch watching the holonet for the most recent news report. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Han, I need to tell you something."  
  
Han looked at Tionne and shut off the holonet. He called his sons who had already appeared in the doorway. "Go for it, Ti."  
  
Tionne smiled as Han used the nickname that Kam has given her years ago. "Leia was on her way up here to tell you but she couldn't leave the lift."  
  
Han's eyes turned dark. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure who it was exactly, but someone who looked and acted like Kyp attacked Zekk. Your brother-in-law and Mara stopped him, but he ran away. He was trying to fly off."  
  
Jacen came closer and looked at his former Jedi History teacher. "Is Jaina okay?"  
  
Han's head shot up to look at his eldest son. He turned back to Tionne who tried to reassure him. "Kyp tried to leave, Han. Jaina jumped him before he could get to his ship. She killed him. And he apparently hurt her, too."  
  
Han sighed, "Where's the real Kyp?"  
  
Anakin laughed uneasily. "Do you think it was one of those suits?"  
  
Tionne knew what Anakin was talking about. She frowned, "We don't know. It could have been a Vong. But if it was, we need to find Kyp. He may be hurt."  
  
Han nodded. He turned to his sons. "Jacen, go with your mother to see Jaina. Find out what you can about this man she killed. You know how to operate those skin suits." Jacen nodded and left the suite. Han then turned to his youngest son. "You and I are going Kyp hunting."  
  
Anakin smiled, "Goody."  
  
Tionne looked at Han as he stood up. "I'm going to find Kam as soon as I check in with Luke. We'll help look, too. I think even Kirana is here."  
  
Anakin nodded, "Tenel is here. Kirana has to be. Isolder won't let her go anywhere without Kirana now."  
  
Tionne stood up and followed Han, Anakin, and Lowie out. She walked toward the lift and saw Jacen was hugging his mother. She could hear him whispering to her. Han looked scared for his wife. Tionne took his hand in hers. "She'll be fine, Han. Just find Kyp. He can tell us what happened."  
  
**************  
  
Tenel stood quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest. She looked to her left as some odd sense came upon her. She stepped forward and threw her net. Kirana avoided the net and lunged at Tenel. The girl ducked and rolled to her right. She grunted in pain as Kirana's staff hit her side. Tenel took her own staff and struck forward. Kirana used Tenel's momentum to throw the girl off balance.  
  
Tenel hit the ground and tried to block Kirana's staff. She threw out her left arm and batted the wood away. She propped herself up and used her own staff to knock Kirana off her feet. A groan from the older woman signaled an end to the match.  
  
"No more sparring." Kirana moaned. "You'll kill me yet."  
  
Tenel pulled herself up from the ground and settled her staff in the crook of her left arm. She reached out with her left hand and pulled Kirana up from the forest floor. Kirana looked over her student closely. She saw blood near her shoulder.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
Tenel tilted her head to get a good look at the stain. "I do not know. I did not see any blood during my search."  
  
Kirana crouched down and looked at the forest floor. She could see thin trails of blood leading away from the direction of the citadel. She motioned to Tenel and began to follow the trail. The two women had been walking for twenty minutes when Tenel felt something grab her ankle. Kirana turned and saw her student swing her staff at her right foot.  
  
A small groan signaled a hit. Tenel stepped away from the area and looked at the leaves and wood cluttered around what had grabbed her. She moved a leaf carefully to reveal a bloody hand. She called out for Kirana who had continued searching around the small clearing.  
  
"There is someone here."  
  
Kirana ran forward and watched Tenel pull back debris from the figure on the ground. She recognized her friend before Tenel did. Kirana dropped next to the man and turned him over. His shirt was torn in several places and his forehead was covered in blood.  
  
"Kyp?"  
  
The man groaned and tried to focus his eyes. "Who…"  
  
"It's Kirana. We will bring you back to the citadel."  
  
"No!" Kyp tried to roll away from Kirana only to find Tenel blocking his escape. "Vong is here. Jumped me. Has a suit."  
  
Tenel looked up in shock. She estimated Kyp's weight and figured correctly that Kirana could carry him. She tightened her grip on her staff and took off into the trees. Kirana watched Tenel run toward the citadel. She took Kyp's arm and sat him up. He blinked through the blood in his eyes.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Kyp used Kirana to pull himself to a standing position. He wobbled slightly. "I think so."  
  
Kirana gripped his right arm and circled her left arm around his waist. She lifted slightly and she and Kyp set out toward the praxeum.  
  
**************  
  
Luke was sitting quietly in the Infirmary. Clighal had treated Jaina's injuries. She had suffered a broken rib and had only superficial burns on her arm. He looked at the body lying in front of him. It looked like his friend and former student, Kyp Durron. But he knew now that it couldn't be. Even if Kyp had fallen to the Dark Side, he would never have hurt Jaina. He would never have raised his lightsaber to kill her. And that is what this man had done. The real question was about the weapon itself.  
  
Luke examined the lightsaber in his hand. He knew it was Kyp's. He looked up as a green figure ran through the room. He waited and watched as Tenel turned and approached him. She gulped quickly for air and looked at the body on the bed.  
  
"That is not him."  
  
Luke nodded, "I know. Kam and…"  
  
"Kirana and I found him in the forest."  
  
Luke looked up in surprise. "Is he alright?"  
  
Tenel shook her head. "He was semi-conscious. Kirana is bringing him here. He claimed he was attacked by a Vong."  
  
Luke squinted his eyes and stood up. He walked toward the man on the bed and touched behind his ear lightly. Instantly the man's skin began to pool and slither away from him. It fell to the ground to the left of the bed. Luke examined the man's face closely. Never before had he seen a Vong with so much ritual damage as this one.  
  
Tenel kicked the skin on the floor. It looked dead. She picked it up and looked at Luke. He nodded toward the small bacta tank in the corner.  
  
"It would be good to save it." Luke mumbled. "We may need it in the future."  
  
Tenel settled the skin in the tank as Kirana half-carried, half- dragged Kyp into the room. Luke quickly helped Kirana lay Kyp on a bed. He then called for Clighal. The Mon Calamari Jedi ran into the room while one of the two medical droids at the citadel helped Jaina into the room. She looked warily at Clighal as she tried to assess Kyp's condition.  
  
Luke stepped up to his niece and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and tried to breathe deeply.  
  
"It wasn't him." Luke soothed.  
  
"I… I know. It's just…" Jaina stammered.  
  
"It's still scary. It'll be alright." Luke pulled back and noticed Mara come into the Infirmary. She smiled and looked at Jaina. "Do you want to go with Mara?"  
  
Jaina looked over her shoulder and saw her master standing in the doorway. "Sure. I brought Talon's…"  
  
Luke smiled eagerly, "What did he get her?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "I was hoping to keep it to myself, but… It's a holocron."  
  
Luke's smile broadened. "Where did he find it?"  
  
"Some trader. He thought it was a holo-frame."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Honestly, I have asked it. And what it told me is kind of…"  
  
Luke chuckled, "Unbelievable?"  
  
Jaina smiled, "Yeah. He says he's Obi Wan."  
  
Luke's mouth opened in surprise. He couldn't believe that Ben would have made a holocron and then not told him. "Did you give it to her yet?"  
  
"No." Jaina mumbled. "I was hoping I could play with it a little first."  
  
Luke smiled indulgently at his niece. "Alright. But I want to give it to her tomorrow night."  
  
Jaina winked and turned to leave. Mara put her arm around Jaina's shoulders and led her from the room. Luke turned back to the scene before him. Clighal was giving orders to the droid that had brought Jaina in. She looked at Luke.  
  
"It looks like he took quite a blow to the head. His hand was broken. With a good rest and a trance or two, he should be alright."  
  
Luke nodded and stepped toward the bed. "Was he awake?"  
  
Kirana and Tenel nodded. Kirana was the one who spoke. "He alerted us to the fact that a Vong may have…"  
  
Tenel looked up at her master. "The Vong has already been captured. He is dead."  
  
Luke frowned. "Jaina killed him. He would have killed her if not for Zekk. I'm concerned about this identity issue."  
  
Kirana and Clighal looked at each other in confusion.  
  
Luke continued, "Mara and I heard the argument between Zekk and the Vong. The Vong knew a lot about Kyp's past. He also knew quite a bit about Zekk's past. Someone else may be here."  
  
Tenel shook her head. "There are other possibilities."  
  
Luke sighed, "I know. Someone on Yavin could be assisting the Vong." He looked at Kyp's body on the bed. His chest was moving up and down as he breathed. "That would mean we have a Dark Jedi in our midst. And I'd like to keep that possibility from becoming public. It would only hurt those who have been…"  
  
Kirana nodded. "People like Zekk and Kyp."  
  
Luke dropped his head to look at the floor. He then looked back at Kyp. "And Mara."  
  
**************  
  
Jaina followed Mara into her room at the Rogue Citadel. Her aunt took a seat at her desk while Jaina dropped herself into her self-forming chair.  
  
Mara tried to occupy her niece's mind. "So tell me… Did dinner go well?"  
  
Jaina blinked. In the excitement she hadn't thought about her promise to her father. "I wanted to see Zekk. I got angry and figured it would be better to avoid the whole discussion. Dad understood. He doesn't want me mad at him."  
  
Mara thought of her errant brother-in-law. She, like everyone, had felt a great loss at what happened nearly a year ago. But she had seen what Han's need to escape had done to Leia and the children. "It will be okay."  
  
"I know. I just wish none of this past year had happened."  
  
Mara knew that Jaina was thinking about all of the bad things. She still felt a little hurt though.  
  
Jaina sat up in shock. "Oh, Mara! I didn't mean…"  
  
"I understand. You were talking about your dad and Chewie. Not me."  
  
Jaina felt tears coming to her eyes. "It's just that everything this past year has been so… Chewie… And then dad's running away… and then nearly losing you."  
  
Mara stood her ground. "If your father hadn't run away, I wouldn't be better. He never would have brought that medicine or whatever it was back. And I'd still be dying. And maybe, somehow, Chewie could see all of this. Maybe he could see that something bad had to come before something good."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Chewie would've died for any of us. Even you."  
  
"Maybe that's what he did."  
  
Jaina wiped her eyes and looked at her night stand. The holocron was in plain sight! She had to hide it before Mara saw it. Luke would kill her.  
  
"Uh, Mara!"  
  
Mara focused on Jaina. "What?"  
  
"Can you get me a drink? My throat…"  
  
"No problem. I'll be right back."  
  
Jaina watched her aunt leave the room. Jaina took the holocron and went out to her small balcony. She heard loud laughter and looked to the left. Tyris' room was next to hers and she could tell that Tyris was entertaining some of the pilots in her room. Jaina thought for a moment and remembered that it was Sabacc Night. She smiled at the commotion and set the holocron on the balcony's wide railing. She activated it.  
  
The figure she had seen at Talon's party appeared. She had asked general questions of the figure later that night to find out who he was. And the problem lay in who he claimed to be. Normally, a holocron was made by an older master in order to preserve historical data. This holocron was made by a young Jedi who claimed to be Obi Wan Kenobi. Jaina heard her aunt come back into the room and call out for her.  
  
Jaina called back, "I'm feeling tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Mara answered, "Okay. I left your water on your night stand. Good night."  
  
Jaina waited until she heard the door close before she began to investigate the holocron further. She watched the figure shimmer in the late night air. She touched the side of the holocron and noticed a small door opened near her thumb.  
  
The figure motioned with his hand to the pad revealed by the door. "Access can only be granted to one who passes the test."  
  
Jaina was puzzled. She moved her finger over the small pad. She pulled her finger back quickly when she felt a pin prick against her skin. The holocron glowed softly for a few seconds before the young figure faded away to be replaced by another young Jedi. She thought this man looked familiar but she couldn't place him.  
  
The new man spoke forcefully. "Access granted."  
  
Jaina decided to find out what had just happened. "Where did the first guardian go?"  
  
The blond man answered, "He is the guardian for the security measure. He can be recalled by asking for him by name."  
  
Jaina thought about the arrangement of this holocron. "This isn't a holocron, is it?"  
  
The man smiled, "It is. And it is not. No other holocron has this design."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The man motioned to the small pad that still showed on the side of the crystal base. "This holocron was designed for one sole purpose. It can only be accessed with a genetic sample."  
  
"What information do you guard?"  
  
The man's eyes twinkled. "We guard technical data on two droids."  
  
Jaina ran her fingers through her brown hair. She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "What kind of droids?"  
  
"The schematic information that we hold locates an extra memory chip in two specific droids. The information in the memory chips is the droids' true memory. Access to this information can only be granted to the genetic descendant of their owners."  
  
Jaina looked at the finger that brushed the pad. "Do I qualify?"  
  
"Yes. You are a genetic descendant of both owners."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled. "The limited amount of technology in this design cannot allow me to identify myself in relation to your genetic sample. However I can tell you that I am one of the owners. My name is…"  
  
Jaina whispered, "Anakin."  
  
The man nodded, "I am a Jedi Knight. My master created this holocron to allow access to my droid in the future. I am conscious within this holocron. Please tell me who you are."  
  
Jaina stared at the figure. Her grandfather looked a lot like her uncle. She should have seen it before. "I am Jaina Solo. I am also a Jedi Knight. You would be my grandfather."  
  
The figure nodded slowly. "We did not believe it would take this long to find this holocron. We hoped that one of my…"  
  
"Children?"  
  
"Yes. We hoped one of them would find it."  
  
Jaina wanted to place the timing of this holocron. "Do you have children?"  
  
"In the future I must. Now I do not."  
  
Jaina pondered the statement for a moment. That would mean that Anakin had not yet turned. He also had not yet had Luke or Leia. Which placed the holocron at nearly fifty years of age. "The droids you spoke about… Can you identify them?"  
  
"Yes. One is an astromech droid. Another is a protocol droid."  
  
Jaina decided to lighten the mood by being funny. "Couldn't be Threepio or Artoo."  
  
The figure nodded quickly. "That is correct."  
  
Jaina nearly knocked the holocron from its perch on the railing. She had been joking. It couldn't be. "Which droid do you own?"  
  
"I built Threepio."  
  
Jaina quickly shut the holocron off. Someone had to be playing a trick on her. She went back into her room and searched for her repair kit. She left the holocron on her bed and left the Rogue Citadel at a dead run. She reached the main citadel and went to the hangar. She avoided the blood spot in the south corner and went to the nearest worktable. She put her kit down and then went in search of Threepio.  
  
**************  
  
"No! I will not be quiet. Mistress Jaina was injured. She should not be awake at this hour."  
  
Artoo beeped angrily at the protocol droid. Jaina snickered loudly. She looked at the astromech droid. "If Luke could only hear your language."  
  
Artoo beeped proudly and made a zerbert sound at Threepio. The protocol droid turned to Jaina. "I don't understand, Mistress Jaina. I just completed a maintenance check a week ago. The next one is not scheduled for another month."  
  
Artoo beeped defiantly.  
  
Threepio reeled in shock. "I will not allow you to accuse me of being a defunct piece of machinery. You are…"  
  
Jaina interrupted, "Boys, let's not go into this now. If it would make you feel better, Artoo can come, too."  
  
Threepio glared at his counterpart. "Feel better? He'd probably turn my head around like that walking carpet did years ago."  
  
Artoo beeped sadly and rolled closer to Jaina who patted him on his dome. "I know Artoo. We all miss him."  
  
Threepio diplomatically tried to apologize. "Mistress Jaina, I didn't mean to call him a walking carpet."  
  
"It's okay Threepio. It's how you remember him. I think even mom called him that.."  
  
Artoo beeped loudly. Threepio translated, "He wants to get this over with. He suggests nailing my mouth shut."  
  
Jaina smiled at the astromech. "I don't want to damage his gold plating. Besides, I'd only have to remove his vocal program."  
  
Artoo rolled quickly after Jaina whistling to himself. Threepio sighed and followed the two to the hangar bay. He noted that no one else was present to conduct the maintenance test.  
  
"Mistress Jaina, where is…"  
  
Jaina motioned Artoo to the side. "It's okay. I got mom's permission to do it myself. I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."  
  
Artoo beeped mournfully. Jaina answered him, "Not Chewie. I just can't get over killing… Well, not Kyp, but…"  
  
Threepio finished for her. "Someone who looked like Master Kyp."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Jaina began to pull Threepio's main access panel apart. She examined the memory chips she could locate. They all were the primary memory chips. She knew she needed to find one that was a secondary storage chip. She moved some wires aside and looked closer. While she searched, she could hear Artoo and Threepio arguing about some silly point of fact.  
  
She tried to focus on the job at hand. She blinked and saw a glitter amidst the wires near Threepio's main power source. She reached in and pulled out the chip. She examined it and decided that it must be the one she was looking for. She then found an open port in Threepio's memory panel. She plugged the chip in and stepped back. Artoo beeped in fear as Threepio shut down. Jaina walked over to stand at Artoo's side. She patted his dome in comfort.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's loading a memory chip."  
  
Artoo beeped a question and Jaina answered. "It won't hurt him. You know… For someone who loves to give him a hard time, you sure get worried about him."  
  
Artoo beeped rudely at Jaina.  
  
She laughed, "Of course you're a worrywart. Threepio wasn't wrong on that one."  
  
Jaina sat down next to Artoo and closed her eyes. She wanted to wait the few hours that the chip needed in the hangar. There was less chance of being caught.  
  
**************  
  
Zekk wandered through the first floor of the citadel. It was early morning and very few people were up yet. He looked at the pale sun through one the small windows in the kitchen. He thought about what happened the night before. He had already been to the Infirmary to see Kyp. The older man had been awake since around midnight. He was somewhat lucid and recognized Zekk. So Zekk had told him what happened with the Vong.  
  
Kyp had been so scared when he heard about Mara. He looked around the room and begged for news that she was okay. Then Zekk told him about Jaina. Kyp had closed his eyes and groaned. He thanked Zekk for saving her life and asked if Han was mad at him for letting this happen. Zekk and Kyp had talked for hours before Clighal finally sent Zekk packing.  
  
Zekk smiled as the sun filled the room. He grabbed a cup of caf and continued on his way. After thirty minutes he found himself outside the hangar. He decided to check on the Lightening Rod. He opened the doors and nearly tripped over Artoo.  
  
"Artoo! What are you doing in here?"  
  
The astromech beeped solemnly.  
  
"What in the…" Zekk noticed the tools strewn about the repair area. He went closer to the table and saw that pieces of Threepio were laid out neatly in piles. He turned to Artoo. "Who did this?"  
  
Artoo beeped excitedly and began to move toward a dark corner near Zekk's ship. As Zekk got closer he found Jaina sound asleep on the concrete floor. He stood and looked at her. She looked like she had been leaning against something that had moved from her side. Zekk looked at Artoo.  
  
"Was she leaning against you?"  
  
The droid beeped quietly and rolled forward to settle near Jaina's sleeping form. Zekk walked over and sat next to Jaina. His movement caused her to roll over onto her back. She groaned quietly. Zekk watched her for a few minutes before whispering to Artoo.  
  
"Has she been okay?"  
  
Artoo beeped an affirmative answer.  
  
"Did she take Threepio apart?"  
  
Artoo turned his dome from side to side and beeped plaintively.  
  
Zekk looked around the room and saw Threepio propped up against the wall near the table. The droid looked like it was downloading information.  
  
Zekk reached out and touched Jaina's cheek lightly. "What did you do?"  
  
Artoo beeped and rolled away to watch Threepio.  
  
Zekk pulled his knees up to his chest and settled against the wall. His eyes continued to be focused on Jaina. He wished that she could forgive him. He hadn't meant to come here and destroy everything. He knew he had made a mistake five years ago, and he was still paying for it. Zekk whispered in the silent hangar.  
  
"Jaina, forgive me."  
  
**************  
  
A loud sound caused Jaina to open her eyes. She sat up and looked at where she had left Threepio. He was wobbling on his feet. She started to stand up when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to her right and saw Zekk sitting against the wall. He smiled at her and winked.  
  
Jaina stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My ship is in this hangar."  
  
"So get on it and leave."  
  
Zekk chuckled, "That would be too easy. What did you do to your dad's favorite droid?"  
  
Jaina had moved over to look at Threepio who was still trying to keep his balance. "I found an extra memory chip. I plugged it in last night. It's taken this long for him to download the information."  
  
Zekk whistled in respect. "Lots of memory on that chip."  
  
Jaina replaced the main panel and checked Threepio over one more time. "I know."  
  
"What's on it?"  
  
Jaina jumped as she heard Zekk's voice come from over her shoulder. She stepped back and bumped into him. He stepped to the side as Jaina glared at him. "I don't know yet. I think it might be something special."  
  
Zekk looked at Jaina with interest. "Special?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Zekk stepped forward and grabbed Jaina's arm. She tried to pull loose, but he held on tightly. "You were glad to see me."  
  
"Note the past tense verb."  
  
"Funny. What's wrong?"  
  
Jaina said loudly, "Nothing. So just leave me alone."  
  
She had stood up on her tiptoes to stare him straight in the face. Zekk glared right back at her before letting her arm go. He took the same tone of voice. "Or what?"  
  
Jaina was at a loss. "Or I'll…"  
  
Zekk reached out and managed to throw Jaina off balance. She retaliated by using her elbow to rearrange his face. The two fought for a few minutes before Zekk gained the upper hand. He tripped her to the ground and used his body to pin her to the floor. She tried to pull her arms loose before she turned to look at him.  
  
"Just get a life, Zekk."  
  
Zekk smiled down at Jaina. She tried to pull away from him, but his body held her in place. "I want to make it my business."  
  
"You're just nosy."  
  
Zekk shook his head. He took a deep breath and tried to summon some courage. "You don't understand."  
  
"Understand what? That you're a jerk. That you proved Brakiss wrong."  
  
Zekk looked surprised. "What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Jaina glared up at Zekk. "He told me that I was your weakness. I'm sure. If I were, I could have gotten out of this a long time ago. You just like being mean to me."  
  
Zekk blinked. He had known what Brakiss had thought. Hell, he had trained Zekk to protect him from Jaina. He had never known that Brakiss had told Jaina about that. He became flustered. "I didn't know he told you that."  
  
Jaina sighed, "He did. So get over it and let me go."  
  
Zekk looked into Jaina's eyes and said, "No."  
  
Jaina shrieked, "What!?"  
  
"Not until you listen to what I have to say."  
  
He had let his guard down and Jaina decided to take advantage of it. She threw her right leg up to build momentum and managed to flip the two of them over. She pinned Zekk's hands above his head. "You're starting to sound like my father."  
  
Zekk groaned as his head started to throb from the bump he had just received. "Trust me. This is NOT a good time to think about your father."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I…"  
  
Jaina sighed, "Out with it. What in the hell do you have to say to me that's so important?"  
  
"I want us to start over."  
  
Jaina released her grip on Zekk's hands. She backed up and sat on his legs. Zekk sat up and rubbed his head. She watched him carefully. "You what?"  
  
"I want a chance. That's all. Brakiss was right."  
  
Jaina's mouth dropped open. She looked around the hangar for Artoo and Threepio. Zekk tried to smile, "They left when we started fighting. They won't be far away."  
  
Jaina frowned, "I didn't ask you. And what do you want a chance to do? Fix things? Change the past?"  
  
"No. I want a chance to do this everyday."  
  
Jaina was puzzled at what Zekk was talking about. She closed her eyes and started to speak. "What would this b…"  
  
Jaina's eyes popped open. She saw Zekk's face a few centimeters from her own. He was kissing her. She pulled back and rolled away from him. He sat still and waited.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Zekk shrugged his shoulders. "Even if I never get to do that again, it was worth the bump on my head."  
  
Jaina looked at her friend. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Zekk stood up and reached out for Jaina's hand. She didn't pull away but she did fall into a defensive stance. "Would you like to join me for dinner later tonight?"  
  
Jaina was speechless. She looked into Zekk's eyes and tried to find a reason to say no. She couldn't find one. "Okay."  
  
Zekk smiled. "Good. I'll see you later then. Oh, and I'd fix Threepio soon. Your mom might get upset. He is her droid after all."  
  
Jaina watched Zekk leave the hangar bay. She turned to see Artoo and Threepio come back into the hangar. She sighed heavily. Now she had no excuse. She had to tell Zekk. Tell him that she was in love with him.  
  
"Come on Threepio. Let's find out what you remember now."  
  
**************  
  
Gavin looked over the landing pad outside the Rogue Citadel. Most of the X-Wings were out and being serviced by the mechanics based out of the main citadel. The Rogue mechanics wouldn't arrive for another week. Gavin continued walking outside and turned in the direction of the main citadel. He heard someone come up behind him.  
  
Tyris stepped up next to her commander and walked with him. When they arrived at the landing pad at their destination, Tyris finally spoke. "So what did she do?"  
  
Gavin smiled. Ever since Luke had come last night to tell Gavin about Jaina's incident in the hangar, every Rogue pilot had been interested in how she was doing. She had finally proven herself to the pilots and now they were anxious to make sure she was okay. "She's fine. She killed a Vong spy."  
  
Tyris chuckled, "I knew she had it in her. I heard she got a broken rib."  
  
Gavin nodded, "And some pretty ugly burns on her arm. She apparently hasn't decided if she wants to treat her arm to prevent a scar."  
  
Tyris followed her commander into the hangar of the citadel and looked around for Jaina. Word was that Sticks was fixing a droid in the hangar. She motioned to the table, "I thought that was over…"  
  
Gavin frowned. "She moved it. Luke thinks that it was too close to the blood."  
  
"Ouch. Is she really okay?"  
  
"She hasn't gone back to the Infirmary. She told Luke she was too busy. We think she doesn't want to see Kyp."  
  
Tyris watched her friend move around the protocol droid and whispered, "I wouldn't want to look at the guy I killed either."  
  
"She didn't kill him."  
  
"I'm sure she knows that."  
  
Gavin and Tyris watched Jaina for several minutes. She had finished tinkering with the droid and was now sitting on the floor of the hangar listening to it. She had pulled herself into a ball and was leaning against the wall.  
  
Gavin walked over and sat down next to Jaina. He saw her turn to look at Tyris out of the corner of his eye. "What's he talking about?"  
  
Jaina focused back onto Threepio. "He's telling me what's on the chip. Something about previous owners and the Old Republic."  
  
Tyris giggled, "As interesting as this sounds, we must leave. Remember. Your test flight is tomorrow."  
  
Jaina nodded as Gavin and Tyris left the area. She turned to Artoo and looked for any signs of life. Before Gavin and Tyris had come in, she had found Artoo's chip and plugged it in. She made sure he wasn't overloading before going back to Threepio. "Okay Goldenrod. What were those coordinates again?"  
  
**************  
  
Anakin paced his room. Seven hours! Seven more hours and this whole thing would go bust. He had seven hours until his final test, and they were most likely the longest seven hours of his life. Anakin picked up a data pad and began to read it over. He knew all of the answers. He knew the techniques. If only they'd just start the test now. Anakin tossed the data pad onto his bed and sat down in his only chair. He'd just have to wait it out.  
  
The door announced that someone wanted to speak to him. Anakin sighed and stood up. He opened the door to find his aunt there. Mara smiled at her nephew. Luke had already accused her of having favorites. If she did, her favorite was definitely Anakin. He had saved her life after all.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Aunt Mara?"  
  
Mara tilted her head and laughed. "Can I come in or are you going to make me stand in the hallway?"  
  
Anakin stepped back quickly and nearly tripped over his tool kit. He blushed as Mara laughed and he joined in. Mara took a seat in the chair and looked up at her nephew. She had never seen his namesake without his dark mask, but she knew he had to look like him. At least that's what Luke swore. And he would know. He had seen Anakin after he died. But only twice.  
  
"I was talking to your uncle and…"  
  
Anakin stood nervously.  
  
Mara continued. "We decided to let you take the test early."  
  
Anakin let out a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"However, there will be some ground rules. If you go early, no droids."  
  
Anakin nodded. He didn't need Artoo anyway. "And?"  
  
"No assistance from outside sources. Like for example, your sister and brother."  
  
Anakin smiled. Mara must have overheard him joking with Jacen earlier about having them pick him up during the test. "I promise."  
  
"And one more thing… No investigating things that aren't part of the test. Am I clear?"  
  
Anakin smiled, "Crystal."  
  
"Get your gear and move it then. Your uncle's waiting."  
  
Anakin grabbed the bag he had packed hours before and ran out of his room. He knew his aunt would lock his door. He got on the nearest lift and waited impatiently for it to deposit him on the ground level. Anakin then took the first hallway on the left and ran to the end. He opened the door and entered the hangar. He could see his uncle standing by the Falcon.  
  
Anakin yelled, "I'm here!"  
  
"I can see that. I also can hear it." Luke chuckled. His nephew was so eager to take his final test and graduate. His sister and brother had taken their last tests nearly two years ago. Because of the war, Anakin's had to be put off until this year. And as soon as he completed the test, Anakin could approach a master about private training. Up until now, Luke had been acting as Anakin's private tutor. Now he would have to find one of his own.  
  
"We don't have all day, Anakin. However, if you would like to wait another…"  
  
Anakin shouted, "No way! I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Let's go." Luke pointed the teen in the direction of the Falcon's boarding ramp.  
  
Anakin shifted nervously, "I thought Zekk said we could take the Lightening Rod."  
  
Luke realized what was going on immediately. "I prefer the Falcon. It is your father's as well. If we break it, he can't kill us. Zekk would."  
  
Anakin shuffled his feet and looked at the ramp. The very same ramp that his father had hung off of a year ago. The same ramp that was supposed to have saved Chewie. He blinked back tears.  
  
Luke reached out and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "The past can't be changed, Anakin. But your future is not to avoid this ship. It's time you fly it again."  
  
"I don't think I can, Luke."  
  
Luke looked at the ramp and took a deep breath. He had talked with Mara and they had decided that if Anakin would not fly the Falcon, he would not graduate. "Think hard, Anakin. Would Chewie want you to be afraid to fly?"  
  
Anakin got defensive, "I'm NOT afraid to fly! It's that I don't want to fly this piece of junk!"  
  
Luke sighed. "If you won't fly the Falcon, we won't go."  
  
"Fine! We don't go!"  
  
Anakin grabbed his bag from the ground beside him and stormed out of the hangar. Luke watched his nephew and groaned. "You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Anakin spun around as he got to the door. "I do! I guess I just won't graduate!"  
  
Luke turned away from his nephew and tried to hold back his anger. He needed to have a clear head. He tried to clear his mind of the test itself. His mind drifted to his sister's fractured family. Jaina was still reticent to trust her father. Han was still apologetic and defensive. Leia refused to discuss anything about Han that happened during the last year. Anakin wouldn't go near the Falcon. Jacen seemed to be the only one who had some sense of reality.  
  
He hated to see his sister's family fall apart after all these years. He knew how much Han was loved by his children and wife. Luke thought back to the night after Chewie's death. When Jaina had come to him sobbing, he had tried to help. But he had made it worse by suggesting she go find her father and talk to him. Luke opened his eyes and screamed into the empty hangar, "Come back you damn wookie!"  
  
**************  
  
Jaina quickly rolled Artoo up the boarding ramp of the Lightening Rod. She could hear her uncle scream. She thought about going to see if he was alright before she realized that she needed to get the droids set up on the ship. She was going to dinner tonight like planned. And then she'd tak… borrow Zekk's ship to go to the coordinates that Threepio had given her. She locked Artoo in Zekk's cabin. She knew he was staying at the school and wouldn't come back to his room for anything.  
  
Jaina then went down to the boarding ramp to bring Threepio on board. He was waiting patiently for her. She took his arm and led him through the ship. She stopped outside the cockpit and debated hiding him in there before settling on the refresher next door. She locked the refresher door and then exited the ship.  
  
She had one more droid to hide before everything was said and done. She needed to find somewhere in the school to hide Rain while she was gone. As she stepped off the boarding ramp, a deep voice came from behind her.  
  
"And where exactly do you think you're going with the Rod?"  
  
Jaina turned and groaned as she looked Zekk in the eye. "A short trip. I promise. I just need to check some coordinates that I got from Threepio."  
  
"With MY ship?"  
  
Jaina could barely hear her own whispered response. "Yeah."  
  
"I don't think so. At least not alone."  
  
"Like it's YOUR decision."  
  
"It is."  
  
A deep voice called from the hangar doors. "I don't think so, Zekk." Kyp Durron entered the hangar and watched the two younger Jedi. He noticed that Jaina grew skittish as he approached. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Jaina spun around and growled in anger. She didn't need this right now. "Nowhere. I was thinking about a day trip. That's all."  
  
"You're lying." Kyp folded his arms across his chest. "Try again."  
  
Zekk couldn't help but smile. Even when he and Kyp hadn't got along, he was never worried about Jaina being with him. Kyp always took on an older brother roll. One that he knew Jaina despised.  
  
"Threepio and I wanted to go to some coordinates. That's all."  
  
"Give us a little more." Kyp nodded slowly. "You WERE stealing someone's ship."  
  
"No." She shouted.  
  
Zekk watched as cargo crates started to rise off of the floor. He reached out and pushed them down. "Calm down, Jaina. It's no big deal."  
  
"Hardly." Kyp snorted, "You want to go somewhere? Fine. But you're gonna have some babysitters." He smiled wickedly. "Us."  
  
TBC 


End file.
